I Believe In Him
by mamanix
Summary: Walau aku harus menyambut maut, Arthur harus selamat. Sedahsyat apapun kekuatan yang kumiliki, tidak akan punya arti jika Arthur mati... Challenge entry: Kalimat memotivasi by Shireishou


_**Disclaimer: Merlin BBC belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**_

**.**

**.**

**I Believe In Him**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang mata hijau pucat itu menatapku tajam, menghujaniku dengan panah amarah menggelegak.

Surai hitam pekat, sekelam hati yang sudah seluruhnya teracuni oleh kebencian, menari liar mengikuti hembusan angin kencang di atas lembah berbatu ini.

"Kenapa, Mordred? Kenapa kau khianati aku?" Suara serak melantun dari sela bibir pucatnya. Bibir yang dulu selalu menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

Cengkeraman sesak di balik baju zirah perak ini terasa kian menjadi-jadi tatkala kilau kuning keemasan merebak di bandul kembarnya. Berjongkok di sampingku, tangan ramping itu terjulur mengelus pipiku sejenak dengan rasa dingin luarbiasa. Hangat sentuhan di jemarinya telah hilang, seiring lenyapnya cinta yang ada di hati Morgana.

"Tak dapatkah kau ingat, Arthur bukan satu-satunya orang yang menolongmu keluar dari Camelot. Akupun mengambil resiko menerima hukuman dari Uther demi menyelamatkanmu. Berkat aku, kau masih dapat bernapas. Karena aku, kau bisa hidup."

Iris abu-abuku bergerak ke sudut netra. Di situ, di depan batu besar yang sudah remuk, Arthur tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Meski fisik raja berambut pirang itu sangat kuat, tetap saja bukan tandingan dahsyatnya sihir Morgana.

"Kau pikir Arthur akan menerimamu jika ia tahu kalau kau punya kemampuan sihir? Aku berani bertaruh ia tak akan segan meletakkanmu di atas tiang, untuk kemudian membakarmu hingga hangus tak bersisa," lanjut wanita berbalut jubah hitam kotor, tanpa lupa mengembangkan seringai percaya diri.

Untaian kata-kata yang terangkai dalam kalimat tajamnya itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku memang berhutang budi—pada Morgana, bukan pada _High Priestess_ berhati es di hadapanku.

Walaupun sampai sekarang Arthur tidak mengetahui identitasku, aku yakin suatu saat ia akan bisa menerimaku dan kaumku apa adanya. Kentalnya kepedulian Arthur terhadap orang lain, menjadi pondasi keyakinanku. Tulusnya pengorbanan yang ia lakukan demi keselamatan orang banyak, memperkuat kepercayaanku.

Arthur hanya perlu melihat, merasakan dan memercayai kebaikan sihir yang sebenarnya. Kemurnian sihir yang sesungguhnya.

Kuasa sinar sang surya di langit perlahan memudar, tersingkir oleh arak-arakan petir dan awan gelap, ketika sebuah erangan dari mulut Arthur mengalihkan perhatian Morgana.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, kepalan tangan kuluncurkan demi menghantam sisi wajah putih Morgana. Tidak kuhiraukan lagi larangan memukul wanita, yang tertera dalam kode etik ksatria Camelot. Keselamatan Arthur adalah prioritasku saat ini.

"_Leap on baec*_!"

Belum sempat Morgana menegakkan tubuh, aliran gelombang kejut dari telapak kiriku spontan menyeretnya jauh ke belakang. Debu serta serpihan bebatuan kecil pun bertebaran, mengotori helaian _burgundy_ bergelombangku.

Meskipun terhalang debu, aku tahu serangan barusan tidak akan bisa menyakiti Morgana. Aku fokuskan tenaga untuk menggerakkan bongkahan batu-batu runcing berukuran cukup besar ke atas. Dengan perintahku, bebatuan itu melesat membelah udara bak panah _crossbow_ yang sudah mengunci targetnya.

Merasa belum cukup, kuhentakkan tangan sekali lagi ke atas kerasnya permukaan lembah. Usai mantera kulafalkan, daerah di sekitar pun sekonyong-konyong bergetar serta berdengung. Energi sihir yang kusalurkan melalui sebersit sinar emas di mata, meresap dan menjalar cepat di dalam tanah. Tempat Morgana berpijak akhirnya runtuh beberapa meter akibat tergerus dari bawah.

Sebagai upaya terakhir, sihirku menarik bebatuan dari atas tebing curam yang terletak di sisi lembah. Jika rencanaku berhasil, mengubur Morgana hidup-hidup dapat memberiku kesempatan untuk membawa Arthur pergi.

Kupacu kedua kakiku menuju Arthur yang kesadarannya mulai pulih. Tak ada waktu untuk mengatur napas, pun menyeka keringat.

"Mordred... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Arthur lemah. Alis pirangnya menukik tatkala menyaksikan dataran yang tadinya landai, kini hancur bagai tersapu gempa bumi.

"Nanti saja kujelaskan, Yang Mulia," sahutku tergesa-gesa. Kulingkarkan lengan Arthur di leherku demi membantunya berjalan.

Walau aku harus menyambut maut, Arthur harus selamat. Sedahsyat apapun kekuatan yang kumiliki, tidak akan punya arti jika Arthur mati. Camelot bukan apa-apa tanpa Arthur. Seumpama jaring laba-laba, Arthur merupakan titik pusat semua ikatan yang bertaut satu sama lain. Kemurahan hati juga kebijaksanaannya merengkuh setiap hati yang ia sentuh, hingga ikatan-ikatan tak terpatahkan itu melebar jauh.

_Jadi bertahanlah, Arthur..._

Namun baru beberapa meter melangkah, hal yang kutakutkan terjadi.

Gemuruh menderu memekakkan indera pendengaran, sebelum suara telepati Morgana bergaung di benakku.

_Aku senang sihirmu berkembang sangat pesat, Mordred. Tapi jika kau pikir bisa mengalahkan High Priestess terakhir, maka kau salah besar!_

Memaksa untuk terus berjalan bukanlah hal bijaksana. Arthur hanya akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Morgana. Di tengah rasa cemas bergejolak, sebuah gua kecil di sisi kiri menarik perhatianku. Bergerak cepat, aku berhasil menggiring Arthur masuk ke dalam, tepat sebelum Morgana mendobrak bebatuan yang menguburnya.

"Arthur, berlindunglah sementara di sini. Aku akan segera kembali," pintaku. Beruntung, lemah serta disorientasi, Arthur tak mampu memberi perlawanan berarti.

_Kau benar-benar bodoh, menyia-nyiakan kemampuanmu untuk melindungi Arthur. Dengan kemampuan luarbiasamu seharusnya kau bisa menguasai Camelot._

Melangkah ke luar gua, kutepis sebatang kayu yang tengah meluncur di udara.

_Aku merasa kasihan padamu, Morgana. Kau tukar keagungan cinta kasihmu dengan kebencian membusuk. Kau putuskan tali persaudaraan untuk kekuasaan yang tidaklah abadi. Kalau aku bisa... aku rela melepas seluruh sihir dari raga ini, demi memperoleh sebutir benih kebaikan yang bisa kusemai kembali di hatimu._

Alih-alih menyerap kalimat pengharapanku, kemarahan Morgana semakin meradang.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau begitu ingin mati, ijinkan aku membantumu!"

Bersamaan turunnya rintik hujan, kilau demi kilau sewarna logam mulia berulangkali terpancar dari iris Morgana kala ia berjalan mendekatiku. Meremukkan, melumatkan serta melontarkan setiap benda yang ia lewati.

Meski sulit, semua serangan membabibuta itu mampu kutangkis dan kutangkal. Keinginanku memenuhi sumpah terucap ketika berlutut di hadapan Arthur, menjadi kekuatan tersendiri yang menyulut semangatku melawan Morgana.

"_Cume thoden*_!"

Sihirku menarik udara, tanah dan air di sekitarku secara cepat. Berotasi dan berpilin menjadi satu. Membentuk tiang angin kokoh menjulang ke langit yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Gagal menyeimbangkan diri untuk menghancurkan sihirku, Morgana pun terhisap ke dalam pusaran angin berdiameter delapan meter itu. Membawa dan melemparnya jauh ke angkasa. Dimana Morgana akan jatuh, aku tak tahu dan tidak peduli.

Kehabisan tenaga, lututku pun menghempas genangan air di tanah. Kunikmati setiap tetesan tercurah, membelai lembut rambut serta tubuh ini demi sekedar membasuh pekatnya peluh.

_Morgana, aku berharap suatu saat nanti kau bisa menemukan lagi cinta dan kasih yang pernah bersemayam di sanubarimu. _

_Namun sampai waktu itu tiba dan selama napas masih berhembus di raga ini, tak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti Arthur lagi._

**.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Quote asli:**

"The love that binds us is more important than the power we wield." — Mordred to Merlin (Season 5, Epsisode: Arthur's Bane II)

**Translation:**

"Cinta (kasih) yang mengikat kita, lebih penting daripada kekuatan (sihir) yang kita punyai."

**A/N:** Jumlah words isi cerita 982. Semoga tidak melenceng jauh dari quote aslinya. Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca ^_^

_*Leap on baec (Old English):_ Leap on your back.

_*Cume thoden (Old English):_ Come whirlwind.


End file.
